phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Phineas and Ferb's Memorial Day Marathon
The Phineas and Ferb's Memorial Day Marathon was broadcast on May 25, 2009 as part of Memorial Day events on Disney Channel U.S. The marathon was centered around a "road trip" theme. It ran for eight hours, starting at 2 p.m. (1 p.m. in the Mountain and Atlantic time zones). In between the episodes, segments were shown where Dan Povenmire demonstrated how to draw Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Perry and Agent P. The characters appeared on screen and made comments about the progress of the animation, with Candace, Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Major Monogram appearing while Perry and Agent P were being drawn. A mini-website was created on the Disney US page that listed the episodes and provided a link to a PDF file with the drawing instructions. Broadcast Schedule *2:00 - "Greece Lightning"/"Leave the Busting to Us!" *2:30 - "The Lake Nose Monster" *3:00 - "Rollercoaster"/"Candace Loses Her Head" *3:30 - "Out to Launch" *4:00 - "Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!"/"Tree to Get Ready" *4:30 - "The Fast and the Phineas"/"Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" *5:00 - "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World"/"The Ballad of Badbeard" *5:30 - "It's About Time!" *6:00 - "Unfair Science Fair"/"Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)" *6:30 - "Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C."/"Voyage to the Bottom of Buford" *7:00 - "A Hard Day's Knight"/"I, Brobot" *7:30 - "Attack of the 50 Foot Sister"/"Backyard Aquarium" *8:00 - "Interview With a Platypus"/"Tip of the Day" *8:30 - "Day of the Living Gelatin"/"Elementary My Dear Stacy" *9:00 - "Perry Lays an Egg"/"Gaming the System" *9:30 - "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted" Background Information *The logo is the same one used for the "Spot the Diff" Marathon. *Any time a character's ear is visible, the number 3 is used to define the inside of the ear. *"Everybody has thin arms in this show. It's just more fun to draw them that way." — Dan Povenmire *Perry changes from "Pet Mode" to "Secret Agent Mode" when he becomes Agent P. *The areas around Agent P's eyes are darker, "to give him a sort of 'ready to kick it' expression". *Disney Channel US has begun including the drawing lessons in the regular evening broadcasts of the episodes. *In Spain, the drawing lessons were shown during a whole week while they were premiering the first episodes of season 2 (All at 10:00 AM): Monday July 06, 2009- Learn to Draw Phineas. Tuesday July 07, 2009- Learn to Draw Ferb. Wednesday July 08, 2009- Learn to Draw Candace. Thursday July 09, 2009- Learn to Draw Perry the Platypus. Friday July 10, 2009- Learn to Draw Agent P. Gallery Image:Dan at drawing board.jpg|Dan Povenmire, ready to give a drawing lesson. Image:Dan draws Phineas.jpg|Dan draws Phineas. Image:Dan draws Ferb.jpg|Dan draws Ferb. Image:Dan draws Candace.jpg|Dan draws Candace. Image:Dan draws Perry 1.jpg|Dan draws Perry's basic shape: a loaf of bread. Image:Dan draws Perry 2.jpg|Dan continues drawing Perry. Image:Dan draws Agent P.jpg|Dan draws Agent P. External links *Direct link to the drawing instructions. (Link provided in case the mini-website becomes unavailable in the future.) Category:Marathons Category:P